


Stuck in KOTLC

by Bestdressed_Is_Amazing_96



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Friendship/Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestdressed_Is_Amazing_96/pseuds/Bestdressed_Is_Amazing_96
Summary: Estel knew she was different with her weird name and high IQ but she didn't expect thisOREstel somehow fell into KOTLC and has more connections to elves then she thoughtORBig mess of feelings that make Sophie, Fitz, and Keefe question their sexuality
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Kudos: 1





	Stuck in KOTLC

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything except my Oc and the plot! And I update very slowly so read at your own risk!

**Estel POV**

Estel was falling. Yes she was falling, it was the only possible way this was happening. 

The last thing she remembered was slowly walking into the ocean, but she couldn't remember why she walked into the ocean. 

I mean who in their right mind would willingly walk into the ocean?

And for some reason Estel being Estel was carrying all the Keeper Of The Lost Cities books in her favorite bag while she walked in the water. 

As if she knew what she was doing but that won't make sense. 

She also had no idea how she started falling. Like how do you start falling if you're walking? It made no sense. 

With her thoughts spiraling Estel slowly started backing in and out of consciousness suddenly seeing white spots dance across her vision. With that she lost consciousness, blacking out fully.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know Foster! She just fell through the ceiling!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! At least I think so."

Wait did he just say Foster as in Sophie Foster? No, no way!

Estel tried to move or at least show them a sign that she was awake but it was like she was paralyzed. 

"Is she alive?"

"I think so, I felt her pulse."

"Wait! Look I think she moved!"

Groaning, she slowly opened her eyes to see a guy with ice blue eyes and blond hair and a girl with blond hair and honey brown eyes with flecks of gold in them. 

Her eyes flickered closed then they opened again no believing that she, Estel Valencia Monroe, was in KOTLC. 

She closed her eyes again and fainted hearing an, "Oh no!" and then everything turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
Sophie POV**

 _Come on wake up Keefe, I know you can. Please I need you to wake up._ Sophie transmitted over and over.

She held his hand hoping he would somehow wake up and say something like, _"see Foster I told you my Mommy-dearest can't get rid of me that easily,"_ then tease her for thinking he wouldn't wake up.

Gulping she tried one last thing.

 _Keefe please wake up. I-I love you._ Just a few seconds after Sophie said that Keefe shot up, instantly getting crushed in a hug by Sophie.

"Awwwwww Foster I know I'm lovable but I still need to breathe." 

Sophie blushed and buried her face in Keefe's chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around her as if she would break. "Ya know Foster I'm gonna be honest, you stink."

"Hey you stink too. Even worse than Iggy's farts." 

Keefe gave a dramatic gasp and put a hand on his heart, "You wound me."

"Oh hush Keefe your being worse than Zeus," Sophie responded, rolling her eyes then laughing at him.

Keefe made a confused face and Sophie remembered he wouldn’t know so she told him, “It’s a human thing,” he nodded in understanding.

An awkward silence settled over them as they would make contact every so often, but then blushing and looking away. 

“So umm how’s life been?” Sophie asked Keefe mentally facepalming at her attempt of making a conversation and remembering that he was in a coma for months.

“Errrrr, good? I guess ya know, for being in a coma.”

Sophie responded with an unenthusiastic, “Cool,” then stared at the ground, fiddling with her hands. 

They heard a door creak open, catching Sophie by surprise and making her jump into Keefe’s arms. 

“Am I interrupting something?” a teasing voice asked them. 

She scrambled away from Keefe with red cheeks and said, “ N-no, I-er-Keefe woke up and then I-uh got surprised and-umm j-jumped into h-his arms?” Sophie told the elvin doctor, Elwin but it came out more like a question.

Elwin just chuckled and said earnestly, “I’m glad you’re okay Keefe you gave all of us a scare, we also almost decided that we would put a picture of you next to Sophie in honour of you.”

A loud rumble sounded throughout the Healing Center as a split in the ceiling opened and a person fell through. 

It reminded Sophie of how it looked like when she teleported.

“What was that?” Keefe asked, confused as Elwin laid the mystery person on a cott.

“I don’t know, but I just want to run a test to see if they’re gonna be okay, that fall looked painful.”

"What do you think happened?" Sophie asked. 

"I don't know Foster! She just fell through the ceiling!" Keefe said, waving his hands around.

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes I'm sure! At least I think so." 

"Is she alive?" questioned Sophie.

"I think so, I felt her pulse." Keefe told her unsure

"Wait! Look I think she moved!" she yelled excitedly.

The person's eyes fluttered open then closed then open as if she didn't believe something. Their eyes were wide and disbelieving. For a moment Sophie got lost in them.

They were a beautiful blue-green color she could stare at for days. She dare even say even more beautiful than Fitz’s eyes. Which were a rare teal color. 

Sophie heard an “Oh no” come from both Elwin and Keefe. Her face turned a red that could make a Weasley jealous. 

“Hey are you okay Foster?” Keefe wondered, Sophie responding with a simple nodd, her face still red. 

“I hope they’re alright,” Sophie said in a whisper.

“Me too,” Keefe gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Estel could hear everyone but she couldn’t see anything. 

Her breath quickened as she could only see darkness. It reminded Estel of him. How he made her feel like she was always in the dark. She was so naive to believe anything he said.

Estel had only known one of her parents and her Mom didn’t like to talk about Dad. The most Mom said was that it was like a fairytale romance but Mom then realized that didn’t love Dad anymore. 

That was also when she, Estel came out as pansexual meaning she didn’t care what you identified as long as she loved you. 

Thinking about her interesting train of thoughts she remembered that if she really was in KOTLC and this wasn’t one of her “hallucinations”, then Sophie could probably read her mind and she didn’t know what elves thought about stuff like that since Estel never saw any LGBTQ+ characters. 

Estel suddenly felt a burning pain in her stomach and mentally signing and cursing periods, the bane of her existence.

Opening her eyes she sat up and looked around. It was just like how she imagined it. 

And her favorite part was the picture of Sophie in the costume. She had to admit that Sophie was cute. And she did get butterflies in her stomach when she looked at her.

“Oh look you're awake!” came a voice from behind her. She noticed that it was Elwin.

Trying to calm down and make it look like she wasn’t internally freaking out, she gave him a nodd.

“Er do you have something for cramps?” Estel asked him. He looked lost so she said, “You know period cramps _or do they just not exist,_ ” she mumbled the last part under her breath. 

Looking over to her left she saw Sophie sleeping in a chair. 

“So what’s your name?” Estel heard Elwin ask her.

“Oh right! I’m Estel,” she gave Elwin a small smile, “And you are?” she prompted.

Smiling back Elwin said, “I’m Elwin,” pointing to the sleeping girl, “That is Sophie and that is Keefe, my most favorite patients.”

She stifled a laugh, “Favorite patients?”

“Ha ha ha, laugh all you want. But I have a feeling you’ll be here a lot,” Keefe told Estel, surprising her since she forgot he was there. 

Estel rubbed her wrists, “Me too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Sophie POV**

_Dream_

_“No, no please don’t hurt her!” Sophie yelled noticing the beautiful blue-green eyed mystery person was tied up._

_“Aww how cute, but sorry she’s mine-oh no don’t cry Estel this is for your own good,” a dark silhouette said.The last thing she saw before both of them disappeared was the silhouette had blond hair._

_Everything turned white. Sophie looked around hearing a faint “Sophie! Sophie! Wake up!”_

She shot up, seeing the mystery blue-green person shaking her and calling her name.

“H-hi I’m Sophie,” she introduced.

“And I’m Estel,” the mystery-no Estel told her.

Sophie took a moment to study her. She had long brown hair that had a natural wave that framed her heart shaped face.Long dark lashes fell in front of her blue-green ocean eyes, Sophie could stare at for days. 

Her skin was a sun kissed golden-brown, with freckles sprinkled on her nose.Her nose was a small button nose that you would want to boop and her lips were a soft pink.

Looking closer, her eyes were beautiful and expressive.She gave off a happy vibe and her smile could light up a room.

“I guess it’s nice to meet you,” Sophie said, trying to get comfortable in her chair.

Estel smiled and Sophie couldn’t help but smile back, “Nice to meet you too.”

Smiling back Elwin said, “I’m Elwin,” pointing to the sleeping girl, “That is Sophie and that is Keefe, my most favorite patients.”

She stifled a laugh, “Favorite patients?”

“Ha ha ha, laugh all you want. But I have a feeling you’ll be here a lot,” Keefe told Estel, surprising her since she forgot he was there. 

Estel rubbed her wrists, “Me too.”


End file.
